


How Long is Too Long ?

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [45]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: A valentine drabble I made for modern Hvitserk x plus size f reader
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/You
Series: Vikings [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	How Long is Too Long ?

Hvtiserk watches as the customer leaves the shop, a large size bag of chocolates and other desserts in hand. There goes another one, he thinks. 

He thinks about Thora too. 

He thinks about the last three years and how he lost himself, then found himself again. Still, in all that time there was the lingering loneliness. How long was too long? How long would he be alone? How long until he was able to let himself be close to someone again? 

His eyes trail over to the left, where two girls, roommates he overheard,, giggle and smile at Bjorns stupid jokes. He didn’t have to do anything, did he? Just look at them.

Shaking his head, Hvitserk reaches under the counter and grabs the rest of the pastry he was eating. Watching Bjorn was like a real action soap opera playing out before his eyes. Then, a week from now, one, or more of the girls would likely come back in looking for him and wondering why he didn’t call. The same old drama. 

That’s not the kind of thinking Hvitserk wanted anyway, if he did, he would have it. He wanted love, he wanted a family...he wanted all the dreams he thought he could have with Thora. Sure, he had his playboy days but now he wanted something more serious. 

Soon he would be the only one left in the shop on this dreary day as people did their mad-dash for Valentine's day. Bjorn was likely on his way out with the two girls, Ubbe was at home with his wife and children, and Ivar was with his girlfriend. 

Just Hvitserk, selling chocolates on Valentine's day in the shop they dedicated to their mother. Though Bjorn had a different mother, he was in here often, it was his new favorite way to meet women. 

Not wanting to think about all that anymore, Hvitserk moves to the sound system and changes the music. A second later, Bjorn stands next to him, a mischievous smirk on his lips. 

“You got this right? I have something to do - “ he looks over at the girls and winks at them. 

“They going to pay for that?” Hvitserk motions to the flowers and chocolate the girls are carrying. 

“It’s on me.” Bjorn digs in his pocket and shoves too much money into Hvitserk's hand. 

“Don’t wait up.” 

Hvitserk makes a face and jabs Bjorn with his elbow. 

Bjorn circles back around the counter and throws an arm about each girl, then leaving the shop. 

Dick. Hvitserk says to himself as he looks at the clock. 1:22 pm. Maybe he could just close early, it kinda sucked standing here while everyone else was out getting ready for their dates. 

After a few more rounds of desperate customers, the clock soon strikes 3 and he’s ready to get out of there. Hvitserk heads to the door and starts to turn the sign over when you put your hand on the handle from the outside. 

When your eyes meet, he smiles at you. 

You didn’t know it, but he noticed you before. You mentioned something about a Sunday ritual, and you did it every other Sunday for three months since the first time you came in here. You would buy chocolate and a small bouquet of flowers for yourself. 

Sure, cute girls came in here all the time but he didn’t really give them much thought. You, you were different. Aside from your beautiful face and very feminine, full, curvy form, you were also sweet, and funny. It was that rare beauty on the inside and out that really captured his attention and if he was honest with himself, he developed a crush on you. 

Opening the door for you, he holds it as you walk in. 

“I'm so sorry, it looks like you were going to close.” Your eyes are soft on his and he can’t stop himself from smiling again. 

“For you? I’m open, come in.” 

You flash a smile and make a b line for your favorite chocolates. You continue to speak to him, though your back is to him. 

“I meant to come earlier but today just...I hate Valentine's day so much I could barely get out of bed.” You grab the chocolates and when you turn around he already has the flower mix in his hand you love. “Thank you,” you coo. 

“Yeah it does suck, right? People should show their love all year round not just today. But, it's good for business.” He smirks and hands you the flowers. 

“I am sure it is. Maybe that's what I need to do, open a business and make a shit load of money on the 14th...you are on to something -” you point at him then look around to avoid the way you melt when you look him in the eyes for too long, “Where’s Ubbe?” 

Ubbe really spent the most time in the shop with him, so most customers knew Ubbe pretty well too. 

“With Torvi.” 

“Oh yeah, right, of course. You know, people with partners….not part of the lonely hearts club.” You put the stuff on the counter then shake your head, “sorry. I’m being ...don’t mind me.”

Hvitserk laughs and walks around the counter. 

“No, don’t apologize. I’ve been thinking the same thing all day.” 

“So I’m not alone?” You look him in the face and feel yourself asking the question, though you feel silly asking it. “How are you single?” 

He chuckles, in a cute shy way and looks down. Some of this hair falls into his face and all you want to do is smooth it away. 

“By choice. I could ask the same for you?” He leans into the counter, eyes steady on yours, eyebrow raised. 

“I don’t know, that’s my honest answer. But, to sound cool, let's say by choice.” 

You both laugh and he feels his stomach do that thing. It’s another thing he liked about you. For all your sweetness you were honest and a little sassy and it was just - the perfect mix. 

When the silence passes a little longer than expected, you clear your throat and look down, focusing on your purse. 

“I don’t want to keep you, here - “ you memorized the amount by now and had it ready, plus a little tip. He was too cute to be alone today, you felt bad. 

As you place the money on the counter and slide it over, he places his hand on yours. When he doesn't speak right away, you look up at him. 

There’s something new in his eyes, something you don’t see all the time. He usually seemed to be in one of three moods; laid back and very relaxed, sad in an introspective way, or like the most carefree jokester in the world as he laughed with Ivar and Ubbe. But this, this look was new. 

“I don’t want your money, this is a gift. I would like to ask you to dinner though.” As the words leave his lips, he even surprises himself. It’s been so long since he asked someone out. 

If the way your eyes light up and your lips curve into a smile is any indication, he did the right thing. 

“I would love that Hvitserk.” You say with bright clear eyes. 

“We could have an anti-valentines day, valentines day.” 

“I’m all in.” 

He straightens his posture and looks you over, a proud look on his handsome face. “Good. Let’s get out of here.” 

He rounds the counter and gently touches your arm before rushing over to turn the sign over and lock the door. 

As you sit at a table to the side, watching him do his closing activities you can't help but feel that fluttery feeling in your gut and your cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Maybe today wouldn't suck after all and maybe it could become one of your favorite days.


End file.
